Little Princess
by hollytiger
Summary: Minor Spoilers for 9x14. Ships: Tiva and McAbby. After the Behind The Scenes footage CBS posted surfaced, and I stopped squeeing and fangirling. Watch here: youtube .com/watch?v 93AVDyUAfZ4


Little Princess

by

hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Tiva would have happened a looooong time ago if I did._

_Summary: Minor Spoilers for 9x14. Ships: Tiva and McAbby. After the Behind The Scenes footage CBS posted surfaced, and I stopped squeeing and fangirling, I had to write this fic because I'll be damned if that baby is not Tony AND Ziva's! The resemblance is uncanny! This is how I think the scene is going to play out. Watch the BTS here: _youtube .com/watch?v=93AVDyUAfZ4

Tony raced through the hospital doors, his heart pounding in his chest. McGee was right behind him.

"Tony slow down!" cried McGee as Tony rushed up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife. Last name DiNozzo?" asked Tony to the receptionist.

"3rd floor, Room 325," said the receptionist as she checked the hospital records.

"Thank you!" said Tony as he and McGee raced to the elevators. They took the elevator up to the third floor and got off. Tony quickly hurried around the corner, a worried expression on his face as he and McGee saw Abby standing outside the door. McGee wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her head as Tony passed them, a look of worry on his face. Tim and Abby looked on as Tony entered his wife's hospital room.

"Honey?" asked Tony. The doctor and nurses smiled as Tony stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. The nurse picked up the swaddled baby out of its bassinet and walked over to Tony.

"Congratulations Agent DiNozzo, you have a beautiful baby girl," said the doctor. Tony's eyes lit up as his daughter was placed into his arms.

"Welcome!" exclaimed Tony in glee as he looked up at the nurse grinning. His attention turned to his wife in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"How is she?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Your wife is fine," said the doctor. "She did beautifully."

Tony couldn't believe it. Everything he had ever hoped for was in this room. His dreams were no longer fantasy but reality. The doctor and nurse gave Tony a moment to be alone with his wife. Tim and Abby watched as Tony carried his daughter over to the bedside and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Zi? Ziva? I'm here," said Tony as he brushed his hand along her cheek while carefully supporting their daughter. Ziva slowly opened her eyes and turned towards Tony.

"Hi my little hairy butt," said Ziva as she yawned. "I see you've met your daughter."

Tony grinned and gently leaned over and kissed Ziva.

"She's perfect, Zi," said Tony. "She looks just like you."

"Why thank you, my furry little bear," said Ziva as Tony continued to hold their daughter. "Although, she does have your eyes."

"That she does," said Tony with a smile. He turned to Ziva and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't believe I missed it," said Tony. "If we hadn't had that dead body turn up..."

"It's okay, Tony, Abby was here the whole time," said Ziva as she looked at the doorway. McGee and Abby stood there watching the precious moment. A sigh exasperated from Abby.

"You guys can come in," said Ziva to them and Abby and McGee entered the room. They crowded around the bed as Tony handed Ziva the baby and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you both so much," said Tony. "My ninja and my mini-ninja."

"What are you guys going to name her?" asked Abby.

"Tali, after my sister," said Ziva. "Tali Caitlin DiNozzo." Abby sobbed at the proclamation of her "niece" being named after Kate and hugged Tony and Ziva gently.

"If Kate were here, she would approve," said McGee, clapping Tony on the back.

"Abby, would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded excitedly as Ziva passed Tali to Abby and Abby sobbed as she held Tali in her arms.

"Hi there Tali, I'm your Auntie Abby," said Abby as the tiny infant took in the sight of a new face. "Oh you are definitely going to be everyone's Little Princess, yes you are."

Tony and Ziva smiled as they watched Abby and McGee coo over the baby. McGee held his finger out to Tali and she caught his finger in her tiny fist and McGee's heart leapt as the happy feeling filled his body.

"Wow," said McGee, as he bounced his and Tali's finger up and down.

"She gotcha, didn't she?" asked Abby. Watching her husband's reaction carefully, Abby smiled as Tali let go of McGee's hand and handed her back to Ziva.

"I didn't want to upstage you guys, but I can't wait to say it. McGee and I are pregnant!"

"Abby!" cried McGee as Tony and Ziva's jaws dropped in shock.

"Way to go McGoo!" said Tony quietly as he clapped McGee on the back after pulling him aside from Ziva and Abby.

"Thanks Tony," smiled McGee. "I guess the roles will be reversed in seven months, eh?"

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world, Timmy," said Tony as they watched their wives talk about Tali and Baby McGee.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." said McGee.

"You want a boy or girl, Tim?" asked Tony.

"Definitely a girl," smiled Tim as the image of Tali's finger clutching his etched in his brain. "I want what you got. Daddy's Little Princess."

"Atta boy, McGee," grinned Tony, clapping him on the shoulder again.

Meanwhile, in the other corner of the room, Franks stood there with Gibbs as they watched the scene unfold.

"So this is what happens when I abolish Rule 12?' asked Gibbs.

"You bet Probie, you get some grand-kids, and two happy marriages instead of just Abby and Tim's."

"But where am I when this happens?" asked Gibbs.

"That's for you to decide, Probie," said Franks.

"I want them to have their Little Princess," said Gibbs. "I regret not being there enough for Kelly when she and Shannon were alive. I want them to have what I didn't."

"Then go tell your kids that, Jethro," said Franks. "Time to wake up and smell the coffee."

Gibbs closed his eyes and they flashed open in an instant. Taking in his surroundings, Gibbs noticed he was laying in a hospital bed, a male nurse checking his vitals.

"Welcome back, Agent Gibbs," said the nurse. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Where am I?" asked Gibbs.

"Bethesda," said the nurse. "There are two gentlemen and two ladies waiting for you out in the waiting room. They say they are your kids. Shall I send them in?"

"Sure, if they want to come in. Oh, and tell them Rule 12 is abolished, and that if the four of them don't act on it, I'll smack them so hard my grand-daughters will feel it."

"Will do," said the nurse walking out with a knowing smile.

Gibbs smiled as he leaned back into the bed. Time for his kids to have their Little Princess.

THE END


End file.
